ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New Magic/Making Friends
Making Friends is the second issue of the series Brand New Magic. Transcript Margaret gets out of bed, yawning and stretching. *'Margaret (VO):' My name is Margaret Painex for whoever's reading this. Yes, mom, I know you read my diary... I find it pretty crazy that just after turning 13 I got accepted into Tattoous' Academy. Dad's a teacher there and mom used to go there as a kid, so it's a pretty big deal. She walks down for breakfast as Charlotte and William are sitting at a table in the kitchen. William looks at her, his eyes trailing down to her feet. *'William: '''Still sleeping in socks, I see. *'Margaret:' Mhmm. *'William:' That leads to dry feet, you know. *'Margaret: Didn't care, was cold. *'William: '''Char. *'Charlotte: 'Listen to your father, sweetheart. Margaret sits down at the table and starts eating some cereal. *'William: So, you excited for your first day? *'Margaret:' Yes. *'William:' You looking forward to seeing what your old dad does at work? *'Margaret:' Sure. *'William:' You wanna make a tone of friends? Margaret's eyes widen in fear. *'Margaret (VO):' I'm not particularly good at the whole... "friend" thing... last time I did... A young Margaret sits next to another girl in the park. *'Margaret:' Hi! *'Girl:' Ew... *'Margaret (VO): '''And I never tried making friends again... Margaret continues to sit in silent fear and slowly looks at William. *'William:' It's the best part about going to high school! *'Margaret: I respectfully disagree with your opinion. *'''Charlotte: I have to agree with your father. It had some ups and downs. I even dated my own best friend back then. *'Margaret:' Was that an up or down? *'Charlotte:' Depends on who you ask. *'William: '''She's also a teacher at the school. Don't bring it up to her, alright? *'Margaret:' Not interested in romance anyway... it's gross. *'Charlotte:' Well, it depends on if you find the right person. Plus you're at that age where you start thinking about stuff like this. Go out there and catch you a man! *'Margaret:' No. *'Charlotte:' ...Why do you hate me? *'Margaret:' Cause. Margaret smiles smugly and Charlotte noogies her in response. *'Charlotte:' Any more sass coming from you and I'm gonna kick your butt! haha! A honking noise is heard. *'William: That's the bus. *'Charlotte: '''What!? she's not even ready yet! It suddenly cuts to a Margaret being kissed on the cheek and shoved on to the bus by Charlotte. *'Charlotte: 'Love you, bye! She slams the closes and the bus drives off. *'Margaret (VO) ...I wonder how long it took mom to realize she put my spare glasses in my lunch bag and my lunch in my backpack... welp, at least it isn't the stupidest thing a mom's done... Margaret starts looking for a seat. She tries to ask a boy but is unable to say anything and continues walking until she spots a girl waving at her. The girl points to a free seat next to her with a big smile on her face. Margaret sits beside her and she grabs Margaret's hand and shakes it. *'Katie:' Katie Spades, nice to meet 'cha! lookin' forward to your first day? *'Margaret:' Margaret. I guess. *'Katie:' Don't sound too happy, somethin' the matter? *'Margaret:' No. *'Katie:' You sure? *'Margaret:' Yes. *'Katie:' Alright, sweet! hope we can get along! *'Margaret:' Mhmm. *'Katie: '''So, saw you try 'n talk to Michael Baxter there. Any particular reason why ya didn't? oh, wait! She leans closer to Margaret. *'Katie:' You ain't got a crush on day one, do ya? *'Margaret:' I have trouble starting conversations. *'Katie:' Ah, K-dokey, K-dokey. Makes a lot more sense, who has a crush on the first day? ya know, other than half the girls on this bus. *'Margaret:' Hm? *'Katie:' Yeah, Michael's only been goin' to high school for two years but half the school's girls are in love with the guy! *'Margaret:' How do you know? *'Katie:' Oh, there's only four people who everybody's talkin' about, it's pretty easy to keep track. Speakin' of which, have you heard the news that Charlotte Painex's freakin' daughter's gonna be attendin' this school? *'Margaret:' ...Is she now? *'Katie: Uh-huh, 's gonna be crazy! I mean, do you know who Charlotte Painex is? *'''Margaret: Indeed I do. *'Katie:' She's awesome, right!? I mean, she's the walking proof that you can do anything if you just set your mind to it! plus it just feels really freakin' good to have a woman as the most famous person in the world! what do you think of her? *'Margaret:' It would be odd if I didn't like her, considering she's my mother. Katie's eyes widen. *'Katie:' ...You're messin' with me, aren't you? *'Margaret:' No. Katie sits in silence before taking a deep breath. She lets out an extremely loud scream as it cuts to the bus showing up outside of the academy. Everyone gets out, with Margaret and Katie being the last. *'Katie:' Is she just as great in person? *'Margaret: '''Yes. *'Katie:' Can she really make up her own spells? *'Margaret: Indeed. *'''Katie: Is it true she has a birthmark on her back that's shaped kinda like a unicorn? *'Margaret:' ...What? *'Katie:' ...'S that not true? Michael walks up behind Margaret and taps her on the shoulder. *'Michael: '''Excuse me, can you follow me? *'Margaret:' Pardon me? *'Michael:' Follow me, please. *'Margaret:' Okay... *'Katie (whispering):' If he makes a move, go for it. Michael takes Margaret's hand and walks off with her. Margaret is clearly confused but Michael remains stone-faced as he takes her into an empty room with nothing but a stool and a canvas stand in it. Michael points at the stool. *'Michael: Sit, please. She sits down, still very confused. Michael pulls out a canvas and begins drawing. *'''Margaret: ...What is this? *'Michael: '''I'm drawing. A large wendigo boy enters the room. *'Wendigo:' Hey, Michael, which way is left again? *'Michael:' Hold up your thumb and pointer finger, whichever one looks like an L is left, Wilber. *'Wilber:' Ah... which way does an L face? He draws an L. *'Wilber:' Got it. He holds up his pointer finger and thumb and walks off while staring at his left hand. *'Margaret: Who was that? *'''Michael: Wilber Igo. He's a year above me. *'Margaret:' Above? *'Michael:' He's smarter than he seems, trust me. *'Margaret (VO): '''He continued drawing like a mad man for what felt like hours. By the time he was done, there was only a minute left before the bell rang. But once he was... Margaret is seen staring at the drawing in awe. *'Margaret (VO):' Man, was it worth it... *'Michael: Sorry, it's not my best work. Margaret says some unintelligible mumbling. She continues to do this for a while until Michael leaves. It then cuts to later in the day at lunch. Margaret is sitting at a table with Katie, still staring at the drawing. *'''Katie: ...Why is this a big deal exactly? *'Margaret (VO): '''HE MADE ME LOOK FREAKIN' BEAUTIFUL!!! *'Katie:' So, did you suck face or what? *'Margaret:' What? *'Katie:' Come on, you can trust me, I'm your friend, I promise I won't tell anyone! *'Michael: We didn't. Michael, Wilber, and one other girl are revealed to be standing right behind Katie and Margaret. *'Michael: '''Mind if we sit here? *'Katie: 'Well, what do you say, little miss celebrity? *'Margaret: Yes. I mean, no. I mean... please just sit down... The three go quiet for a few seconds. *'Wilber: '''I like her. *'Michael: Little miss celebrity? *'Katie: '''Margaret here's the daughter of Charlotte Painex! *'Michael: Neat. *'Katie: '"Neat?" that's all you have to say? *'Michael:' Yeah. This is Jackie and Wilber by the way. They're the boys. *'Katie:' Is she a boy too? *'Michael: '''Yes. *'Katie:' ...Okay??? *'Wilber: Jackie, I didn't know you were a boy. *'Jackie: '''W-what? I-I'm not! *'Katie: Wait a minute... Jackie, tell me... are you who I think you are? *'Jackie:' M-maybe? B-but who? *'Katie:' Are you by any chance related to famous rock star Andrew Vampe, the singer/songwriter of stuff like Riding the Night Mare, Bitten by Greatness, and Cross My Path? and also Blood Pumping Through my Heart but we don't talk about that single... *'Jackie: '''I-I liked Blood Pumping Through my Heart... a-and yeah... I am... *'Katie:' Lemme guess, cousin. *'Jackie:' No. *'Katie:' Niece. *'Jackie: No. *'''Katie: Long-lost sister born due to an unfaithful father. *'Jackie: '...Daughter. *'Katie: '''Oh, of course! why wasn't that my first guess? nice to meet you, I'm Katie! They all sit together and eat lunch. *'Margaret (VO): It was pretty easy to meet new people when you have someone as extroverted as Katie by your side. Even if none of them realized, they really made my day. They probably found it really weird how little I said. Most people would call someone like me boring. But none of them did. My first day at high school was amazing. And I hope my whole year's amazing too... It suddenly cuts to later the middle of the desert where El Skelé is walking in a poncho and a sun hat. He gasps due to the heat and ends up falling flat on his face. A shadow falls on him as he slowly looks up and faces a strange looking man crouching in front of him. *'''Stranger: I think I'll give you some water and something to eat. What about you? *'El Skelé:' Just help. Por Favor. *'Stranger: '''Nothing's for free, however. You don't mind if I ask for something in return, do you? *'El Skelé:' What is it? *'Stranger:' There's a very small girl who we have some very big issues with. I think you may understand where this is going. He draws his finger across his throat. Skelé nods. *'Stranger: Wonderful. We knew we could rely on you, El Skelé. *'''El Skelé: How do you know my name...? and who are you...? *'Stranger:' Oh, I'm no one in particular. Just a wandering gentleman. Also, do you need a new weapon? *'El Skelé: '...What? *'Gentleman:' No need to worry, friend. We'll get you everything your non-existent heart desires. Although, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, there will be consequences if you fail. That's how it goes, is it not? *'El Skelé:' Yeah. *'Gentleman:' Very well. The gentleman opens a portal out of nowhere and reaches his hands inside, pulling out a black sword a bag of food and a small jug of water, handing them all to El Skelé. *'''Gentleman: '''May my god be in your graces, El Skelé. We have very high expectations of you...